A Pokemon Adventure (Reborn)
by Retired author 2618
Summary: Adventures start only when you start it. It only grows bigger with each step, and each step has its rewards, risks, and punishment. What happens when your adventure is set inly to crumble? How does it feel that the world is treating you unfairly? Male OC trainer X Female Braixen/Delphox. Lemons. You. Have. Been. WARNED!


Kalos, a large and artistic region. Lumiose is, quite literally, the center of the region. Many famous figures have made Lumiose their home, and some are just on a vacation, basking under the warm Kalos sun. Almost anyone you meet could be a well known person, and those willing enough to try to challenge the Champion will recognize her as critically-acclaimed actress, Diantha. Everyone who has seen her performances will recognize her. But because of this popularity, and a good sense of fashion, she had a knack for hiding in public as to not get too much attention. Trainers from around the world come to challenge Champions, Cynthia being the most dominant and difficult, Diantha being second, Lance third and so on so forth.

Many trainers have come and failed, some couldn't achieve their dreams and carry the burden of taking care a Pokemon. They weren't prepared for the harsh cruel world that's outside of their safe warm home. Some do it for the thrills, some just one to become the best like no one ever was, others want to capture and discover every single pokemon, and some just do horrible deeds. Some will come up above the rest, and they can hope to become the very best…

It's a nice sunny day outside. People outside walking on the streets of Vaniville. Kids playing around, Flying Pokemon in the sky and smaller Pokemon frolicking in the nearby forest. It was a nice summer day.

-?-

[Present]

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! …

I groaned, as I smacked the plastic clock to stop it's wailing alarm. Oh boy don't I feel like getting up. I opened my eyes and checked the calendar.

"Heh… June 15th. How close will you be now?" I said to myself. I looked at the clock whilst on my bed as I felt rather lazy today.

"7:55 June… Oh shit." I said to myself. I threw my blanket haphazardly on the floor as I got to my bathroom for a quick shower. I ran out the door, with the towel almost slipping on my hips as I ran to the room. I was lucky they're not here as they will see me almost naked and rushing. But they're Pokemon were here.

"Sorry, Growly!" I said running past the black striped Pokemon. You can already guess what Pokemon it is, as my little sister named it. He just howled back, with some confusion. I got in my room and closed the door. I went to the drawer and started tossing clothes in the air looking for the right attire. Soon enough I had a pile of messy clothes on my bed as I got dressed.

( _I gotta clean this up now_.) I thought. I looked to the clock and say that there's no time. I just grabbed the whole pile and stuffed it into the drawer, with some unsettling creaks. The thing just suddenly broke off and resulted in a tumbling mess of clothes and a broken drawer, at least the it's just one drawer and not the entire thing.

I was panicking.

"What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?" I said frantically almost screaming.

"Grrowl?" I heard. The door opened and I saw the Growlithe at the door.

"What should I do now?" I said mostly to myself. The Growlithe then barked in the hall, seemingly calling for someone. I heard some footsteps and saw an Espeon and an Meowstic. The Espeon is from my parents which they named Annie, and the female Meowstic from my little sister, which she blandly named Kitkat. Yep naming something after a delectable treat.

"Oh thank god! Can you please fix up my room? I really have to go!" They groaned in frustration and look at the mess.

{You know you should really start to rearrange yourself.} Annie said.

{Yeah, you know we won't be here for you all the time.} Kitkat said crossing her arms.

"I know! I know! But can you just fix this up I have no time!" I pleaded.

{But be more responsible.} They both said. I crossed my arms and looked at them with straight face.

"I make no promises." I said to them. I then felt a strange force around me. In little time I was hoisted in the air. There's no other culprit then those 2 psychics.

{Fine. Then you have no obligation to become a trainer.} Kitkat said sternly. No! No! I don't want to lose that opportunity! I've been dreaming to become a trainer like almost everyone else! This is my chance. But they have a point. If I don't have any responsibility for the simplest of tasks, then how can becoming a trainer be possible? I have no choice and reconciled. I sighed after those thoughts.

"Fine. Just let me down and fix my room for the last time. Please." I said dejectedly. I then felt gravity taking me over as they dropped me slowly enough then released me as I was about to touch ground.

{Make sure you come back when you get your starter} Annie said. I just nodded and left the premises to go to the distributor. I really have to learn.

Since I was 5 my parents always looked out for me. They always protected me and I felt like I was gonna live like that forever, that my parents will always be on my side. They told me a lot of their adventures as a trainer and as a explorer. They have an Espeon which was their best companion in the years. Annie never left their side, despite them releasing her. She would always come back when shooed away. It was only about time since my parents would surrender and decide to keep one of their most loyal Pokemon to date.

When I was 7 my parents were expecting another child, and in a few months my sister was born. She was the cutest sunshine in the whole family, always there to cheer us up even in the most serious circumstances. Her first Pokemon was an Espurr, which came from a Pokemon shelter. It had cold lifeless eyes and it looks like it has been through a lot. My sister was unfazed by it's lifeless stare and just picked it up and hugged it. The Espurr soon regained its emotions, playing often with the grinning little girl, and starting to smile. It evolved sooner than anyone thought and it has a better persona, quickly making friends to the other Psychic type in the house.

How did Kitkat get her name? My sister was learning her animals and their sounds, like dogs and their bark, birds with their singing chirps and cats with meows. Since Espurr was a cat, everyone knows what sound cats make, and coincidentally my sis loves the chocolate Kitkat and to her it sounded like a name for a cat. She couldn't distinguish cat from Kitkat and started mixing them up, as to her Kitkat was close enough for cat. She was very young at the time so there was no reason to disencourage her. She started calling the female Meowstic Kitkat and it was declared that was her new name. The way we figured out it was a female was because of the fur coat it had, which was mostly white. The Growlithe was the newest to the family when we found it outside our house. My parents quickly took it to a veterinarian and brought it back hims with the vet's approval. I find it strange that she already has 2 Pokemon and I have none, kinda sad since she can't be a trainer yet.

Stuff got more busy for my parents as they needed jobs to support us. The 2 Psychics were there to take care of us. They had no problem with little Harley, but I was their main problem. Whenever my parents were out I became a lazy couch potato, rather a rock. I would never do chores, I would watch TV all day, play games, and when I do get up I just eat and leave the dirty dishes in the sink. My parents didn't really teach me responsibility as they were working almost 24/7, they didn't have time to learn. I grew to this lifestyle until this year, with a new year of trainers coming. Regions from around the world are now gonna give out grainer licenses. It was a long time dream for any young man or woman, and it was an opportunity anyone would take. They do this annually and only this year I had reached legal age. Now I'm here today ready to start anew, rework myself to become a trainer.

Now that I have to change I have to think of what to do. Questions rung through my head.

( _What should I do when I get my starter? How should I know what they eat? Should I keep them out when they sleep or inside the Pokeball? How should I take care of them? How will I know what they want? The language will barrier be a problem._ ) I kept those questions at the back of my head as I enter.

There's nothing too shabby, just a small lab, with a few lab coat wearing workers. I was getting excited. I was surely here to get one of my most requested Pokemon. Then I was shocked to see 3 empty slots where the balls were supposed to be.

( _What?_ ) I thought.

( _Was I late? Am I too early? Are they… no that can't be._ )

"Ahh! Well if it isn't Ryker!" I heard a voice behind me. I saw the distributor from TV. He was a tall skinny man, that's showing some age. He donned a lab coat, a pair of black shoes, a brown undershirt, black pants and glasses.

"Yes, I'm Ryker. Where are the Pokemon?" I asked him. His face then turned to nervous smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, the Chespin and Froakie were taken, but there was a shortage in the amount of Fennekin in the area." He said.

"No that's not true." I said not believing it.

"Come and look at the charts." He said. He gestured me to a screen. He turned it on and showed a line chart, which shows the population of Fennekin overtime. Last year it was pretty abundant, then each month it started declining slowly, until it has reached rocked bottom on June. No Fennekins? No more of them? That's not remotely possible. What could have led to this.?

"Yeah. It has steadily declined to a zero and we don't know why. We couldn't find any Fennekin in the region, but our best hope is to look elsewhere. Months at best. A year at worst."

"I see. How is this even possible?"

"We don't know and we're trying our best to figure it out. It's not just the Fennekins, but this year strangely is seeing an eerie decline in Pokemon. Not just in Kalos, but everywhere else, predominantly Kanto. All types everywhere, disappearing randomly."

"I can see it now. But I'm not here to solve the mystery, I'm here to get what I have requested long enough." I said bluntly.

"I'm sorry Ryker, but only time will tell. Only time will tell." He said. I left the area without a second thought. I didn't run as I didn't have the adrenaline or energy to do so. I just felt blue, depressed. I slowly left the lab and walked back home.

I open the door and saw the 3 Pokemon playing with my 9 year old sister. I went past them, seemingly unnoticed. I went past them and closed the door shut with a bang. I threw myself onto the bed and face landing on the pillow. I gave out a loud "No!" into the pillow as I wanted to vent out the frustration that has built inside of me. How could they not have enough Fennekin? Is it that hard to contain one, let alone find one?

The loud door slam didn't go unnoticed as Harley accompanied with 3 furry beings await at the door, with a creak.

"Brother?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Is everything ok?" She said.

"Everything is fine!" I shouted in the pillow. I then started sobbing. I can only hear myself crying into the pillow, and tears being absorbed to it. I hear a few unintelligible whispers and some footsteps. I just held the pillow closer. I sobbed more. I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked up to see a smiling Meowstic. I just stared at her then went back to sobbing.

{Oh come on don't be like that. You know they will find one soon!} She said. I didn't question her knowing that, as it's obvious with her powers and my current state.

"What if they don't?" I asked pessimistically.

{I know they will find one.} Annie said joining in.

"But do I deserve it? That's the big question." I said slowly

{What do you mean?} They both said confused and worried.

"Do I really deserve starting a Pokemon journey? Does a boy that can't even take care of himself deserve to take care of a Pokemon? Has Arceus made his choice of never letting me become a trainer, because of what I have shown? All the things I did proves to me I deserve nothing." I said meaningfully, with more tears coming up. I wiped them to the side to clear up my vision. I saw their really sorrow faces, seemingly feeling the pain.

{Bu-} I stopped Kitkat.

"Face it! You guys know how lazy I am! How little I took care of my sister! It was you that did all the work. And if I can't even do those simple things then what's the point of becoming a trainer!" I said. Crying more.

-Kitkat-

Me and Annie looked back at each other as we stare in awe and what we are seeing.I can't stand seeing him like this. This is not what he's supposed to be. Yes he is lazy, no matter how hard you don't want to admit it, but he has spirit. He doesn't give up stuff this easily. I know he has that spirit, I see it when he plays his games. The focus and intensity of his eyes were so immense, like he really wanted to complete something. He's lazy in everyday chores, but when it comes down to something he pursues to finish, nothing could stop him. Seeing him now just seems so awful, unusual, unfamiliar, and new. I'm gonna try my best to snap him out of it.

I squatted and sprung up on his back. His cries were louder as I was closer to him. I laid down on his back and began twiddling with his hair to keep me occupied in this talk.

{Ryker. Does it really matter if you're justified to being a Trainer?} Iasked him.

( _Yes. It really matters._ ) He said through his thoughts.

{But do you deserve being locked up in your room crying in a pillow all day?}

( _That's not the point_.) He said bluntly

{Well, you have the right to become a trainer. It doesn't mean you have merit, you can just start wherever you'd like.}

( _You're just saying that I don't have the qualities to become a trainer._ )

{But who says anything about qualities? Who said anything about guidelines to becoming a trainer? Who made laws of becoming a trainer} I asked him.

(...)He had no thought.

{No one Ryker, get it in your mind. No one said you shouldn't be lazy to become a trainer. No one said you need to be genius to be trainer. NO ONE said that what actions you have shown will determine your worthiness to become a trainer. No one has ever said anything like that. Have they?}

( _No_ …)

{Exactly. The only thing that's standing between you and becoming a trainer… is yourself.}

(What do you mean?) He asked, with confusion swirling in his thoughts.

{Look at you, you're giving up on you dream. No one here is stopping you, but yourself. You excuse yourself saying "I don't deserve this or that." You are procrastinating about nonsense, Ryker. This is all just you putting yourself down.}

(I see your point. But what about the Fennekin? I'll have to wait for months, or worse a year for one to come by.) He asked

{Well we have to wait. But that won't stop you would it?}

(No…) He said somewhat unsurely.

{That's the spirit. While we're waiting. Let's just have fun. Ok?}

(That is if you let me move by getting off my back, then yeah.) I laughed at his little joke.

{Ha ha, very funny.} I said sarcastically while getting off him. His body flipped showing his tear stained face looking at the ceiling.

"So… what do you want to do?" He asked.

{Whatever you want.} I said to him.

"I don't know what I want to do. I got nothing."

{Maybe you can play games.} Annie said,

"Nah. Too tired."

{Watch TV?}

"Not in the mood."

{Eat something?} He sighed and turned towards us.

"Hey look. I feel tired after that. I just feel like I want to sleep." He said with a small smile.

{But in the morning?} Annie asked.

"Some people sleep in the morning. It's true." He said getting his shoes and socks off. He got the blanket over him as he began to close his eyes.

"You guys can leave now." He said softly. Annie left but I didn't.

{I'll stay with you. Just to keep you company.} I said, feeling some heat on my face.

"Well if it suits you." He said, subtly inviting me in. I jumped up again on the bed and tucked myself in the blanket with him. I felt his arm go around me in a hug, making me flush even more

"Your fur is soft."

{I know} I said nonchalantly. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I snuggled closer to him, hugging his arm.

 **Whoop tee doo! That's done! The remake of "A Pokemon Adventure"**

 **Now the last few sentences seem confusing as it looks like I'm following a Meowstic X Trainer relationship (Hint hint), but trust me that will be essential to a small subplot/sub-conflict later on in the story. The Braixen/Delphox X Trainer will still be the main spotlight here, but this little scene was just a subplot for something else. I was gonna continue on with the story here, but I decided this is enough as I procrastinated long enough. So I hope you enjoy. See ya!**


End file.
